


Rick Sanchez's Day Off

by gothic-gag-reflex (kathrikat)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, Gore, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathrikat/pseuds/gothic-gag-reflex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meanwhile, in the Smith residence......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rick Sanchez's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final warning. Turn back while you still can. If you read this, it's not my fault.

     

     One pleasant day in Rick's garage, Rick was minding his own business, building something for his next big project. It was small, something to help them in whatever next adventure Morty and him found themselves in. It turned people inside out. In theory. Rick only hoped he could get it done in time. 

"Cresent wrench, Morty."

No response.

  
"M-Morty you gotta hand me the crescent wrench. Don't you wanna see people's insides...on the outside?" His rant continued on, but he was met with nothing. Noticing Morty wasn't there, he decided to check the rest of the house.  
 

"Morty?" asked Rick, "Are you there, Morty?"

The old man searched everywhere for his beloved grandson, but to no avail. Odd. Morty never left the house. Ever. Maybe it was more than odd. He new that Beth, Jerry, and Summer went to the store or whatever, and Morty had stayed behind. Whatever. The little brat didn't have to stay around him. Rick didn't need him anyhow. As he headed back to the garage, he was halted in his tracks by something....most erotic. Before him, was a shiny, black, _stapler._

  
"God damn!" Rick exclaimed, feeling the space in his pants grow a little tighter. "What a _fine_ stapler!"

  
He picked it up in his calloused hands, running it smoothly through his fingers. He let a small groan at it's touch against him. 

  
"A  _real_ fine stapler." He let his breath hitch and with his wet, slick, tongue swiped it along the black iron frame of the stapler.  He let out small moans as he sucked and licked at the front. He let his tongue catch around the release, and as he felt the blood rush to his half hard member his voice choked out a whine, his back hitting the wall. Now pulling out his long, now fully hard shaft, he began loading the stapler with all purpose, and reckless abandon.

"Now it's time to have some fun." He half spoke, half whimpered as his tongue ran across his dry lips. 

With careful movement, he inserted his dick into the stapler, watching the pre drip all over it. He moved to the table, setting the stapler on it. He shoved his dick back into the stapler, and this time with a hardy hit, slammed the stapler onto his shaft. He screamed in joy and ecstacy, and lifted the stapler off his blood coated, mangled dick to go for another. Again, he slammed the stapler, blood squirting all over his already stained lab coat, cum somehow going along with it. He shook in pain and pleasure, peeling the stapler from himself as he brought it to his mouth. He lapped at the drippings making sure all of it slid down his throat into his eager belly.

And as he fell to the cold concrete of his garage, shaking with lust and pain he knew he would have to drench in alcohol, he knew there was going to be a round two sometime soon.

 

 


End file.
